


okay

by at_a_loss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss, lazy ass typing bc it's all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killua loves the word "idiot," but gon isn't as naïve as he would prefer sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	okay

"killua. do you like me?"

"what?"

"it's just, sometimes you look at me like, I don't know, it just looks like you have the sun in your eyes."

"idiot. the stupid fucking sun is always in my eyes." relaxing on the couch seemed more important than a real response, killua was sure.

"that's not an answer."

"yes it is.." he paused. that could be dramatized further... "it's a killua answer."

"well, I guess I can't argue with that."

killua nodded smugly, crossed arms, closed eyes, the whole deal.

silence.

one eye open.

gon hovering above him. eyes to lips like magnets.

"you don't like saying embarrassing things, killua."

smugness gone. breath quiet. hair meeting in proximity and twining softly.

oh well. killua liked it when gon made him feel special like that. stupid.

killuas eyes were open to see gon's head relax in every way. eyes hiding, jaw moving, hair sweeping, neck tilting.

lips touching. gon's hand snaked up, up, cradling shadows, because angles and shadows belonged to killua. darkness hides behind the dare of the bright colors of killua's body. it was fine though, because light belonged to gon; it had to because someone so airy and resilient just doesn't trap himself in black. killua knows this because he won't let gon try in the first place. he'll save and save and sacrifice to keep the boy who was, shit, _lapping at the entrance to his mouth._

somehow he could feel the kiss more in his mind than in his lips, because killua's brain didn't normally feel happy and scared and worried and careful and daring all at once. it also felt that gon knew of and was experiencing the same crisis, so it was okay, killua allows. maybe even more than okay. 

one, two, three. ironic in it's simplicity, magic reduced to numbers, seconds. gon pulled away. cheeks rise, foreheads crinkle up, chins lift. and just because killua was always so used to cleaning up gon's infuriating messes, he leaned just once to place a snug and expressive kiss on lax and welcoming lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> pssst sorry for the lazy. feel free to complain about my shitty capitalization ethic.


End file.
